The burgeoning prevalence and devastating public health implications of Alzheimer's disease (AD) demand a concomitant increase in AD-related research and education. The primary objectives of the Education and Information Core are to facilitate the recruitment and retention of subjects into research protocols and clinical trials, emphasizing ethnic minority and rural populations;and to develop and maintain innovative programs that provide professional staff with clinical and research skills related to AD and other dementias. This proposal outlines a detailed set of integrated outreach and educational activities designed to meet our overarching objectives while responding to the education and outreach needs of the local communities surrounding the University of Pittsburgh ADRC. The activities of this Core will be systematically evaluated to measure their effects on immediate outcomes specific to each activity, as well as their contribution to the Core's overarching objectives. Key features of this Core include a commitment to ongoing needs assessment within our community of interest, and a quality improvement approach to continually increasing the rigor of our evaluation processes.